Aroma de Uchiha
by Daisuke Yuuki
Summary: Año y medio ha pasado desde la huída de Sasuke. Kiba extraña la atmósfera que creaban en la villa el Uzumaki y el Uchiha. Destinado a una rutinaria misión de rastreo será sorprendido por un aroma muy conocido para él.


Aún no se lo creía y, sin embargo, recordaba cada detalle a la perfección. Kiba se desarropó lentamente y abandonó con cuidado la cama en la cual yacía. Akamaru, al ver que su amo se dirigía al balcón despertó de su sueño y, tras un mudo bostezo, siguió los pasos de éste, haciendo rechinar sus zarpas contra el suelo de piedra. El balcón estaba excavado en la pared vertical de un acantilado, desde esa posición, el shinobi y el cánido podían vislumbrar cómo los primeros rayos de luz aclaraban la línea que separaba el océano del cielo. El Inuzuka apoyó ambas manos en la barandilla; sintió ganas de gritarle al mundo lo que había vivido esa noche, pero se contuvo por miedo a despertar a Sasuke... aquel con quien había pasado una noche mágica que el tiempo sería incapaz de borrar. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Sonriente y aún con mariposas en el estómago se deslizó por la barandilla que evitaba una caída de decenas de metros hasta el lugar donde las olas se volvían sólo espuma. Ya sentado en el suelo, el contacto de sus glúteos con el frío suelo le despertó de su ensoñación. Sí, estaba totalmente desnudo. Dirigió su mirada hasta el can que siempre había estado con él, su compañero, su amigo. Kiba comenzó a acariciarle el pecho y detrás de las orejas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aproximadamente 24 horas atrás…

— ¡Por supuesto que sí Hokage-sama!

—Muy bien Inuzuka Kiba, haz los preparativos necesarios y parte de inmediato; el grupo te estará esperando en la entrada a Konoha.

Tras una ligera inclinación de cabeza, Kiba giró sobre sus tobillos y salió del despacho de la 5ª Hokage, al otro lado de la puerta le esperaba Akamaru. Un sonoro ladrido fue todo lo que hizo falta para que el Inuzuka le explicara que debían hacer.

—Es lo mismo de siempre, Akamaru. Hacer de rastreadores para un grupo de ninjas sin olfato… pscha, no entiendo cómo se las apañan sin él. No importa, da lo mismo, preparemos el equipamiento y salgamos. – Decía mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia la salida del edificio-

—*Waf*

Había pasado algo más de un año desde que Naruto y Sasuke abandonaron la villa. La vida desde entonces no había sido lo mismo para él. Los recuerdos del joven rubio hiperactivo y el Uchiha frío e indomable le excitaban pero causaban un vacío en su corazón, pues sabía que no los volvería a ver en muchísimo tiempo. Pero, sin duda, lo que más extrañaba era ese aroma a rebeldía que desprendía Sasuke, ese aroma que le ponía la piel de gallina y le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Un aroma que años atrás invadía la aldea, pero que ya había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. Kiba era consciente de que se sentía atraído tanto por hombres como por mujeres. Debido a su desarrollado sentido del olfato notaba cuando una mujer ovulaba lo que le provocaba una intensa excitación, tanto como para que se notaran diminutos cambios en su actitud como aumento de la agresividad, iniciativa y nerviosismo. Estos cambios apenas eran perceptibles por el resto de shinobis pero había uno, más concretamente una, que sí los notaba… Hyuuga Hinata. Permanecer al lado de Hinata tanto tiempo, soportando cada mes esa situación, le hacía pensar que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre ella; afortunadamente Hinata , preocupada, siempre le miraba con ternura cuando notaba extraño al Inuzuka mientras le preguntaba si se encontraba bien o necesitaba descansar. Kiba, al ver esa cara de cachorrito se daba cuenta de que nunca le haría nada malo a su amiga. Sin embargo, los hombres olían siempre a ese aroma que le provocaba deseo y le calentaba por dentro. Debía admitir que desde que Naruto lo eliminara del examen de chuninn, empezó a sentirse atraído por él. Pero Sasuke era un caso aparte, él desprendía ese olor a rebeldía, espíritu indómito, frialdad y serenidad que sólo él tenía y que le turbaba la mente al joven Inuzuka, llenándola de calenturientos pensamientos. Esa conducta en si mismo le desconcertaba pues en todo el tiempo que había pasado con animales jamás había observado una conducta similar en ninguno; pero poco le importaba, como miembro del clan Inuzuka que era, seguía sus instintos y no renegaba de ellos.

— ¡Kiba-Kun! Vamos, te estábamos esperando. -Dijo uno de los ninjas perteneciente al grupo que le había descrito Tsunade con anterioridad

— ¿Eh? –Como un jarro de agua fría, su nombre lo distrajo de sus ensoñaciones para con el Uchiha y, sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que había hecho los preparativos perdido en sus pensamientos. Deseó no haber olvidado nada– Siento la tardanza chicos. Iremos más deprisa de lo normal para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pasaron el día viajando en la dirección que Kiba y Akamaru marcaban. Al sur, siempre hacia el Sur. La misión del grupo era localizar e interceptar un cargamento de armas ninja que abastecería a un grupo de bandidos que asaltaban a las caravanas de viajeros en los caminos.

—Ya casi les hemos alcanzado, el olor se vuelve mucho más intenso. –Dijo Kiba-

—*Waf* *Waf* Waf*

—Y deberíamos ir con cuidado, Akamaru ha distinguido olor a pólvora, es muy probable que lleven explosivos.

—Buen trabajo rastreadores, habéis cumplido vuestro cometido, a partir de aquí nos encargamos nosotros tres. –Sentenció uno de los ninjas del grupo.-

— ¡¿Cómo has dicho? No he llegado hasta aquí para volverme ahora. No voy a dejaros solos cuando va a comenzar el combate. ¡No soy un cobarde!

—Nadie pone en duda tu valentía Inuzuka-Kun –habló la única kunoichi del grupo con una voz dulce y calmada, pero con una mirada que indicaba que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre- son órdenes directas de la 5ª, incumplirlas te convertiría en un traidor. Además, fuiste contratado para esta misión como rastreador, no se te permite entrar en combate salvo en defensa propia. Vuelve a la aldea, tu trabajo aquí ha terminado.

Boquiabierto y herido en su orgullo ante esas palabras que no admitían réplica alguna Kiba dio media vuelta, rumbo a Konoha, y comenzó su regreso mientras refunfuñaba un amplio abanico de palabras malsonantes. _¡Maldición!_ Odiaba ser menospreciado de aquella manera. Él no era un simple rastreador, sabía luchar, probablemente fuera uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha y, sin embargo, sólo se le encomendaban misiones de rastreo. _¿En qué estaba pensado Tsunade? ¡¿Es que no había demostrado lo suficiente que era un luchador incansable?_ Crispado por estos pensamientos detuvo su avance para golpear el tronco de un árbol; y de un zarpazo arrancó un buen pedazo de su corteza. Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Ya estaba anocheciendo, los pocos rayos de luz que emitía el astro rey teñían el bosque de un tenue color miel.

— ¡Tsukiso, Akamaru! ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer este trato?

El perro le lanzó una mirada cargada de lástima y comprensión.

—Cuan do vuelva a Konoha voy a tener unas palabras con Tsunade-sa…-calló de golpe-

Él. Era él, era su aroma. Después de tanto tiempo seguía siendo el mismo, el olor que sólo un Uchiha podía tener. Sasuke. Emocionado, empezó a seguir el rastro nerviosamente. _"Qué suerte"_ pensó, seguro que si lo llevaba de vuelta a Konoha, Tsunade le tomaría más en cuenta a la hora de combatir. Avanzaba a saltos desde las ramas de unos árboles a otros sin saber que le motivaba más, el hecho de volver a verle o atraparlo para devolverlo a Konoha, pero no tenía que pensar en eso, ahora lo más importante era encontrarlo.

Finalmente, tanto Kiba como Akamaru llegaron a un pequeño descampado ocupado por dos figuras. La de la izquierda era unos centímetros más alta que la de la derecha, llevaba el pelo suelto en una larga melena lacia y negra. Vestía una chaqueta de color hueso y unos pantalones grises, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la enorme cuerda violeta que llevaba atada con un lazo a su cintura. Olía a podrido y, aunque por fuera no lo aparentaba, aquel hombre padecía una grave enfermedad degenerativa que estaba acabando con él poco a poco. Y la de la derecha… la de la derecha era él, Sasuke. Tenía el pelo ligeramente más largo y su indumentaria había pasado ser similar a la de la figura de la derecha pero Kiba no tenía ninguna duda. Observó como las dos figuras se abalanzaban la una sobre la otra, intercambiaban golpes y realizaban de vez en cuando algún ninjutsu. Sasuke sudaba y jadeaba, pero no se detenía, el cansancio que Kiba adivinaba que debería estar sufriendo no suponía un obstáculo para enfrentarse a su oponente. El Inuzuka se permitió unos segundos disfrutar de aquel olor que tanto añoraba y de los hábiles movimientos de Sasuke. Le pareció tan… atractivo.

—Escucha Akamaru, una vez que acaben el combate aprovecharemos para noquear a Sasuke y correr hacia…

—Akamaru ya no puede oírte, Inuzuka Kiba.- dijo una voz a su espalda-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que oyó antes de que todo se volviera oscuro. Palabras pronunciadas por un joven de pelo grisáceo y grandes gafas redondas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kiba despertó atado de pies y manos en una cama y desprovisto de sus ropas; tapado únicamente por una sábana blanca que lo cubría desde el ombligo hasta las rodillas. Se encontraba en una habitación cuadrada, totalmente de piedra y sin decoración alguna. Lo único que le impedía parecer una caja vista desde dentro era la puerta, el balcón y la mesilla de noche (también de piedra) sobre la que reposaba una vela. Por el balcón sólo entraba la débil luz de una luna que no estaba llena, de modo que la única iluminación de la sala procedía de la vela encendida sobre la mesilla de noche. En una esquina, tumbado sobre el costado izquierdo, se hallaba Akamaru, dormido.

— ¡Pst! Akamaru, despierta… rápido desgarra mis ataduras… ¡Akamaru!-susurró Kiba, en un vano intento de recibir una respuesta-

—No te molestes, Kabuto le ha aplicado un jutsu onírico. No despertará hasta dentro de un buen rato.- El Uchiha acababa de entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si-

— ¡Sasuke-Kun¡ ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué me has atado a esta cama? ¿Qué has hecho con mis ropas?

—Hablas demasiado. –dijo es poseedor del sharingan tras amordazarle; se había desplazado lentamente hasta la cama- Estamos en unos acantilados situados en los mares del sur. Este lugar es una de las guaridas de Orochimaru. Te he atado a esta cama, Kiba, porque no representas una amenaza para mi venganza y mientras no te opongas a mis planes no tienes por que morir. Tus ropas y tu equipo están en un baúl situado en frente de esta habitación y como supongo que tu siguiente pregunta sería "¿Por qué estoy desnudo?" Te responderé… porque, ya que no te he matado, me gustaría que… me lo agradecieras.

Ese olor, ese olor dulzón a rebeldía, a serenidad y a indomabilidad; ese olor que sólo de Sasuke emanaba, ¡ese olor que tanto había echado de menos y que ya no encontraba en Konoha, ahora estaba por todas partes! Más intensamente que de costumbre, su cuerpo reaccionó ante el aroma y proximidad del Uchiha. Los latidos de su corazón se intensificaban, empezaba a salivar, su respiración se aceleraba y se erigían partes su cuerpo que se hacían notar bajo la sábana que le cubría. Sasuke no pasó por alto el bulto que había aparecido en la sábana y con una risa traviesa le tocó el abdomen y empezó a deslizar la mano suavemente hasta agarrar dicha sábana y bajarla muy despacio mientras miraba a los ojos al amordazado Kiba. Éste no podía creérselo, Sasuke le estaba provocando, a él, que había estado conteniéndose todo el rato. Pues no aguantaría más, el contacto con el del sharingan lo había calentado en todos los sentidos y, con un salvaje movimiento, se deshizo de sus ataduras y escupió la mordaza que lo había silenciado hasta el momento. Seguidamente se abalanzó sobre Sasuke como una fiera sobre su presa, con la intención de satisfacer sus más primitivos instintos. Pero Sasuke, sin apenas alterarse, lo inmovilizó con una llave y aprovechó para acercar su rostro al de Kiba. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro; Kiba, que había perdido la sábana que le cubría al abalanzarse sobre Sasuke, podía sentir el aliento de éste. Iba a enloquecer de un momento a otro como si una voluntad animal se apoderara de él. Sasuke le depositó un suave beso en los labios. Conmocionado, Kiba admiraba, sorprendido, cómo esa fuerza animal, el deseo salvaje de satisfacer su apetito físico del Uchiha desaparecían aclarándole la mente y permitiéndole pensar con tranquilidad. El beso no había sido más que un roce de sus labios con los de Sasuke, pero aquello había sido suficiente para sustituir esos instintos tan primitivos por una sensación que lo llenaba más. Amor. Kiba, ya más tranquilo, no se lo pensó dos veces y le devolvió el beso, pero con más intensidad. Sus labios quedaron aplastados contra los de Sasuke y disfrutó de la sensación que éstos le causaban. Era como si se derritiera por dentro, como una presión en el estómago que parecía hacerle flotar.

Tras unas milésimas de segundos, que a Kiba le parecieron años, Sasuke le liberó de la llave que le inmovilizaba e intercambiaron miradas. Comenzaron de nuevo, pero con más delicadeza. Intercambiaron ráfagas de besos, cuya intensidad aumentaba con el tiempo, caricias en el pelo y abrazos. Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse y Kiba no dudó en ayudarle. Cuando ambos estaban desnudos recuperaron la sábana que anteriormente cubría a Kiba y se arroparon con ella sobre la cama. Sasuke comenzó a besar en el cuello al Inuzuka, bajando por los hombros hasta el torso, chupando y besando cada parte su piel.

—Sasuke-Kun. –gimió Kiba-

— No digas nada, Kiba. Sólo disfruta. Te quiero. –respondió dulcemente Sasuke-

Las dos últimas palabras que pronunció el Uchiha, golpearon la cabeza de Kiba como un martillo. Era tan maravilloso. Sujetó con ambas manos la cabeza de Sasuke, deteniendo así su descenso hacia la cadera y la elevó hasta su rostro.

—Llevo mucho tiempo deseando oírte decir eso. Yo también te quiero,Sasuke. Te amo. –le susurró Kiba al oído antes de besarle de nuevo-

Este beso fue más especial que los demás, en éste las lenguas entraron en juego, cruzándose y entrelazándose. Sintiendo en cada fibra se su ser el contacto con la lengua de Sasuke, Kiba quiso acercarse más a su compañero provocando así un choque entre los dientes de ambos. Se separaron molestos por el golpe, se miraron y sonrieron inocentes. Kiba se sonrojó casi tanto como para que no se notaran las líneas rojas que solía pintarse en la cara.

—Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía. –dijo el Inuzuka-

—No tienes que disculparte, te perdonaré si lo repites. –respondió Sasuke, también sonrojado-

Y así, pasaron su primera noche juntos, Uchiha Sasuke e Inuzuka Kiba, disfrutando de su mutua compañía; abrazados y juguetones entre la cama y la sábana hasta quedarse dormidos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kiba sabía que aquella noche no podría repetirse hasta dentro de muchos años, quizás nunca. Y eso si alguno de ellos no moría en algún combate o alguna misión ninja antes de volverse a encontrar, pero la mejor noche de su vida la había pasado con la persona que amaba y ésta había confesado que le quería. Sólo necesitaba eso para reunir fuerzas y esperanzas hasta que Sasuke cumpliera aquello que le atormentaba y volvieran a encontrarse. Dejó de acariciar a Akamaru y se acercó al lecho en el que yacía Sasuke, dormido. Le depositó un tierno beso, cargado de amor, en la frente y salió de la habitación junto con su perro para recuperar su equipamiento y sus ropas antes de planear la huída de aquella guarida. Kiba abandonaría aquel lugar con una idea retumbando en su como si de eco se tratara: Sasuke, con tan sólo un beso, había transformado toda aquella lujuria salvaje que de él se apoderaba en un sentimiento más puro… amor.


End file.
